The Fall of The Titans
by Hellbent95
Summary: (WARNING - GRAPHIC VIOLENCE!) Jump City has fallen to chaos. The streets are filled with fire, riots, and mercenaries on a rampage. But the Titans sit back helpless. In shock from what has transpired. Beast-Boy is dead. And they know that whoever has killed him, is coming for them next. Are you prepared to witness the Fall of The Titans? [Reviews are always appreciated guys!]
1. Introduction - The Light

"I really don't think you guys understand what's going on here." He spoke. He brought his hand to the bridge of his nose and squeezed. It helped only slightly to alleviate the stress that was gnawing away at him.

"Robin, how can you say that? Of course we d-"

"No!" He shouted. Starfire stepped back out of shock. Her hand clamped to the table behind her and her face twisted to resemble something that suggested she had been slapped. "You guys don't. You really," A laugh broke his sentence. "really don't."

Starfire turned and left the room. Her feet never touching the floor on her way out. The automatic doors shut with a force, but there was no way she could have slammed them. Right?

Robin couldn't help but think to himself in the cold silence. He wondered and wondered, trying to figure out why no one else was taking this as seriously as he was. Why did no one care? Did they really just have that much faith or was there something more? No one. There couldn't be. They wouldn't do that.

The doors opened again, inviting the sound of metal pounding metal and growing ever-closer. When he looked up he saw that Cyborg had entered the room.

"Hey man." He said quietly, pointing his thumb behind him. "Starfire seemed pretty pissed. What's going on?"

Robin turned his back to Cyborg. He looked out the window at the city below, the fire burning strong and screams filling the air and echoing upward toward them. He raised both hands and gestured openly. "All of this. All of this is what's going on."

"But you know we can't…" Cyborg started. But his voice trailed off as he looked to the floor. Robin's hands tightened into fists, the rest of his body followed suit.

"I know." He whispered. "Where's Raven?"  
"She went out on another Recon Mission. She hasn't gotten any better. Still won't even speak. Not even to Star."

"She knows it's hopeless." His voice sounded as empty as his heart felt. It made Cyborg shudder.

Cyborg took a step toward Robin. He put his hand out as he spoke, "Don't say that, man. There's always hope."

"Do you think they have hope left?" He asked, nodding to the streets which cast the only light on their room. The flames licked at the lone support beam below them.

Cyborg couldn't answer him. He lowered his hand as he closed his eyes.

The screen burst to life behind Robin. Cyborg quickly cast his eyes upward and watched as words danced across the screen. The sound was muted. But the words rang clear as day.

_CITY FALLEN TO CHAOS! RIOTS IN ALL CORNERS! MERCENARIES WALK FREE AND PILLAGE WITHOUT CONSEQUENCE! WHERE ARE THE TITANS?!_

_ Cyborg read the words as hate and shame washed over him. He brought his cannon up and fired aimlessly at the projection, screaming obscenities as explosions rocked the room. Robin didn't so much as turn around at the sounds. He only fiddled with the remote in his left hand as a tear fell from his cheek. _

_ Where were the Titans?_


	2. Chapter 1 - Riot

_Tap...Tap...Tap...Tap...Tap_

Beast-Boy took a breath in, then let it out slowly. The sweet, icy air was a relief to his raw and agonized throat. He couldn't take much more of this, he thought to himself. A crimson drool swung from his lips before releasing itself to the puddle below. A puddle which only grew bigger.

"Helloooo?" He called out. But the only response was his own echo.

Beast-Boy looked up from his slouched position inside his cube to see what that noise was. What he saw was a lone figure walking toward him. The same one from the last three times. But he knew that this time would be the last.

The figure stopped in front of him. The mask he had grown to attribute to pain and discomfort seemed different this time. Almost calm. Beast-Boy only wished that he knew who this man was, or why he was doing this.

But his questions had all gone unanswered. His screams unheard. His pain unempathized.

He could feel the man returning his gaze through the mask as he stood over him. Over the cube which imprisoned him.

The man lifted a sword from his back and set the point on the cube. Slowly, he began to slide it through the top. The blade had no trouble sliding through what none of Beast-Boy's forms could shatter.

The edge of the sword grazed his cheek, slicing a clean and even line down the side of his face. But Beast-Boy had no energy to move, nor to scream, he simply watched the blade slide further down and begin to pierce his leg. He flinched as it entered his skin, but nothing more.

The tip clinked as it made its exit on the other side of his leg and touched concrete below.

Beast-Boy made struggled and soundless moans as the man wiggled the blade.

The puddle grew wider.

"Your friends will suffer as you have, fear not."

Beast-Boy said nothing. He only wondered at the thought where they might be. If they were okay. If Raven was okay…

Another blade came through the cube; this one into his right shoulder. The world began to wobble and spin. His eyes felt heavy. Some kind of warm liquid filled his mouth but he wasn't quite sure what it was. He just needed to find Raven. Where was Raven?

Was Beast-Boy falling asleep? He felt tired, that's for sure. But this wasn't the time to go to sleep.

He needed… to… fi-...

* * *

Riot watched as his work culminated in that of a bloody mess. The boy before him hadn't turned out to be much of a hero. He had always assumed the stories of their conquests were exaggerated, of course. But not to such a high degree. It was a bit ridiculous.

The boy hardly had the energy to fight anymore. It was a bit sad, to say the least.

Riot decided to put the poor kid out of his misery. He hoped the others would be more of a challenge. More of a fight at least. Robin and Raven seemed the most promising, according to their files at least. The most interesting seemed to be StarFire. But all would have their time.

He slid his other blade through the cube and pierced the boy's neck. He would give him a Gladiator's death, if nothing else. Riot watched the life drain out of him. His eyes growing wider.

But then the boy began to change. As he had in battle. But this time, something was different.

Before he even realized what was happening, the cube began to shake and jump. Riot dove backward as the cage slammed past him. It missed his head by a mere two inches. He could only attribute that to luck, as at the velocity it was traveling it could've snapped his head back and ended him as well.

A green flash was in front of him and by instinct Riot tossed two of his daggers at it. One of them hit its mark.

He traced the dagger's path to the wall and a small smirk escaped his mouth. He chuckled.

He pulled the dagger from the wall, along with the source of the green flash.

In his hands, Riot held two things.

One was a small, blood stained dagger.

The other was a lifeless, green bird. A green Raven.


	3. Chapter 2 - Helpless

The shattering sound of glass resonated through Titan Tower. The first one to hear it was Raven, who only cocked her head upward for a slight second before returning her gaze downward to the object which she held in her hand. She didn't much care for whomever, or whatever, was entering the building. As long as they didn't touch it. It was hers, and only hers. The only thing she had left of the one person who seemed to truly and selflessly care for her. The person which no longer existed. The person who abandoned her. And the person that she would avenge if it meant sacrificing her and the entire world with her.

It would be done.

* * *

The first person to enter the room was Cyborg. Followed closely by Starfire who rested her hand on his shoulder as she felt that she might fall as she took the sight in.

Glass littered the room and cast a sparkling glow from the reflections of fire and embers outside. The room had almost been painted orange and yellow. Shadows danced throughout where the light refused to touch.

No one had entered the room. No one had even attempted to. But in the center of the room was a brick with a note tied around it. Cyborg refused to go near it. He felt that he could more than likely guess what was written on it. He turned slowly and left the room; leaving Starfire by herself, who found her thoughts wandering to Robin. She wondered why he had yet come to investigate.

"Where could he be?" She thought out loud.

With a sense of hesitation, she floated across the room to investigate the lone brick. The note had been flattened underneath it, torn as well from a piece of glass. She lifted it, untied it, and dropped the brick back to the floor.

Starfire opened it and shook her head when she saw what had been written upon it.

_**WHY WON'T YOU HELP US?! WHERE ARE YOU?!**_

Suddenly a loud banging could be heard downstairs. Starfire swung her head around and exploded through the doors, taking the stairwell on her right and hopping over the handrail. She allowed herself to float the entire way down, as though she had her own personal elevator. Well, in a way, she was her own personal elevator.

She entered the last floor and went through to the lobby. Outside, through the glass doors which were perfectly centered at the front of the room, was a small boy. His eyes were flooded with a downpour of tears and his face covered with mucus. When Starfire looked passed the boy she covered her mouth and gasped. Two men were walking toward him, slowly. Behind them, were the remains of what she could only assume to be the boy's parents.

"Help! Help me please!"

Tears began to well up in her eyes. She floated backwards hesitantly, fighting herself the whole way.

She knew she couldn't help the boy. She was forbidden to. She couldn't. If she did, he would-

he-

"Don't leave me out here!" The voice penetrated the walls and windows and doors and projected itself right to her mind. To her heart. "Please! Help me!"

Starfire began to sob helplessly. The door behind her opened as she floated through and as she closed her eyes, the door closed with them.

"Starfire please!"

_I can't… _she thought.

"Anyone! Help me!"

_I can't… _

Her knees hit the floor as her heart fell to her stomach. She could still hear him screaming outside. And she listened as the screaming, along with his life, stopped short.


	4. Chapter 3 - Lone Feather

Titan Tower stood tall against the orange and yellow background of the sky which hung over Jump City. It cast an ominous glow which suggested that an apocalypse was descending. One which had been set into motion long ago, some said. Set into motion when the Titans first arrived. They said that the Titans had cast a curse on the city. They lured villains who wished to test their strength, to test their might, to see if they could defeat them and ruin the city. Showing that they could be no match to them. In some ways, they were right.

And right now, they were in fact more correct than ever. As this was what Riot intended to do. Both in mind and in body, he was already winning. His scorecard read 1-0.

As he stood at the top of the apartment building six blocks from Titan Tower he inhaled the sweet Menthol tobacco allowing the excess smoke to waft into his nose, he took in the sight and smiled wider than he could ever remember. His plan was coming to fruition. Everything was working out beautifully.

Overall, he was happier than he had ever been. He took the mask which was halfway up his face and pulled it back over his face; stopping for two seconds to flick the cigarette off of the building and watched as it fell to the ground far below. A large fire sprang to life and licked at the foot of the building. It cast a glow upon him and his red and black armor came to life. The warmth on his face gave him a larger smile.

Riot then spread his arms wide and he hugged the city which would soon become his permanently. It would soon be time to end the Titans prepubescent reign over the city. But first, he needed to take care of a few more things. Some important things.

* * *

He watched. He watched and waited. Robin took his mask off and cast it aside, where it landed on the bed and bounced once, landing on the floor on the far side. His mind had been wandering for days, the video sent to him haunting both his every waking moments and his dreams alike.

The sounds that Beast-Boy had made… the looks… his eyes…

He shook his head and turned to look at his room. It was dark and lonely, his lights were all turned off and nothing seemed alive.

Robin couldn't stand the look of it and turned back to his window, just as his bedroom door slid open. Starfire stepped inside with a hesitation. As she didn't know if she would be accepted, or cast aside as she was the last time.

"Robin… I…"

He spoke with an understandable sense of restraint. "What do you want, Star?"

Her voice was quiet. "I just wanted to check on you, friend. That's all, nothing more." She turned to step back out. But Robin spoke before the door closed.

"Wait…"

She turned back. "Yes?"

"Don't go." He said, still without turning back. "Why does it have to be like this, Star? All we've ever done is good. Now we can't do anything. Beast-Boy is gone, the city is falling apart, and yet we can't do anything."

Starfire couldn't say anything except, "I don't know." In the stead of words, she floated to him and hugged him from behind. It caused him to tense up and almost shrug her off. But he didn't. After a minute or two, he relaxed and accepted her. She rested her chin on his shoulder and stared with him into the chaos of Jump City.

"We have to do something, Starfire. Something."

"If we do, he'll kill us too, won't he?"

"He'll kill us anyway…" He almost couldn't force the words out.

She closed her eyes and buried her face in his neck.

"I know…"

* * *

Raven couldn't think. Her mind was lost in a world of pain and disgust. She sat on the cliffs below Titan Tower and watched the waves break on the rocks. She didn't want to speak with anyone. She didn't want to see anyone. All she wanted was death, death for the one who had taken the only person who had ever truly cared for.

A bird flew past her on the horizon. She watched it with a calculated patience and then reached her hand out with a look of nothing on her face.

The bird disappeared in a purple haze; and a lone feather floated down to the ocean's surface.


	5. Chapter 4 - A Red Rose

Starfire and Robin stood at the lobby doors of Titan Tower. They looked outside to the sight of nothing but death and decay. Bodies littered the streets outside. Hopeful innocents waiting; waiting for the saviors that were so late to their calling. Saviors that still debated upon walking outside those doors to save whatever people, no matter how few, were left.

But their minds, their want to survive, still held them back. They couldn't take those first steps.

"Are we going to do this, Robin?" She asked.

Robin said nothing. He wanted, willed himself to say yes. But he was afraid. Starfire could tell. She had never felt this kind of fear emanate from him. It made her more worried and frightened than she already was.

"You guys are really gonna do this, huh?" A voice spoke from behind them. They both turned to see Cyborg leaning against the doors.

"We have to." She spoke for him.

"Well," Cyborg spoke again. "I'm sorry that I can't join you. I just-"

"We understand." Starfire said. And she did understand. No one wanted to die. No one really enjoyed the idea of their own death. Even when it was for the right cause.

They began their walk to their door. As they stopped in front of the entrance, they heard a click. Then a bolt. Robin reached out to touch the doors and turned to Cyborg.

"Open the door."

Cyborg pushed stood himself up fully and pulled his hand from behind the counter. "I can't do that, man. I can't let you guys walk to your deaths."

"We can't just sit in here and do nothing." Robin waved his hands at the doors; at the world outside. "We need to help them!"

"You're right. But I can't just sit by and do nothing as two more of my friends commit assisted suicide!"

"Then why didn't you stop Beast-Boy?"

The words slipped past Robin's mouth and he regretted them the moment they did. He almost reached out with his hand to try and pull them back. He could see the pain in Cyborg's face and started to apologize.

"Cyborg, I didn't mean th-"

Cyborg cut him off. "You don't think I regret not stopping him? You don't think I tried to chase after him?"

No one spoke.

The doors clicked again. Cyborg turned around and began to walk toward the doors which lead to upstairs, and as they slid open he stopped in the doorway. He only looked over his shoulder and spoke briefly.

"If you want to go, go. But don't say I didn't try and stop you."

Starfire was once again the one who spoke up. "Thank you, Cyborg."

Robin turned to speak but before the words came about, the doors slid shut behind Cyborg. His head dropped and he said nothing. They opened the doors to the outside world and took their first steps out.

They were greeted with a hail of gunfire.

Turrets sprouted from the grass in five different locations ahead of them as their feet tripped the infrared lasers which had been placed just outside the doors. They immediately honed in on the doorway and began to give their salute to the long overdue Titans.

Starfire shot her hands up and launched a forcefield before any of the fire could reach inside. Robin grabbed her shoulders and launched himself backwards with whatever might he could find. Their bodies shattered the glass of the doorway and they fell inside. He rolled them to safety behind the wall to their right and the turrets continued their deadly rain of fire. But as their sights could no longer find a target, they stopped their automatic fire which had gave the world a new life of explosive fury. All was quiet again.

Robin found himself on top of Starfire but made no sudden movements.

Starfire looked up at him.

"Are you alright?" She asked him.

He gave himself a look over and patted his body. "I'm good. How about you?"

But words weren't needed. As he could feel a warmth on his abdomen. He propped himself up and looked downward. A small red stain, almost reminiscent of a rose, was forming on her abdomen.


	6. Chapter 5 - Promises

Starfire awoke to a dark and quiet room. She found when she tried to move herself that her energy had decreased dramatically. Her body refused to work with her and her eyes hardly held themselves open. When she lifted her neck just a mere two inches off of the table which she lay on, she looked to see that her shirt had been removed and a bra was her only top. She wondered who had removed it from her.

There was a bandaging wrapped around her midsection, which brought back the memories from yesterday. She had been shot. They had been ambushed.

Starfire propped herself up on her arm and grimaced at the pain which immediately gave life to her stomach.

A groan of pain escaped her lips and she laid back down, finally feeling the comfort of the pillow behind her head which she hadn't even known was there before. When her head made contact the doors opened in front of her. But she didn't bother to try and look at the person who came through.

She knew she was still in Titan Tower, the ward was familiar to her. So she knew it had to be one of her companions. But the person who entered said nothing to her.

So it had to be Cyborg. She could hear the machines above her start to whir and a blue light shone down on her. It scanned her and a display off to her left shone brightly.

"Cyborg, will I live?" She spoke weakly.

He didn't speak up. His attention was too invested in the machines which she hardly understood. She stayed silent and waited.

After a few minutes he turned and stood over her.

"You'll live. But the bullet went clean through your abdomen. I had to do emergency surgery and close up your stomach. The acid was leaking through and eating away at your intestines and the rest of your insides. You can't fight." Cyborg brought his hand to his face and covered his eyes, propping it up with his other arm. "I told you guys not to go out there."

Starfire turned to him and weakly put her hand on his arm. "You were just looking out for us, friend. We should have listened to your advice. It's not your fault."

Cyborg let out a muffled sob. "I shouldn't have unlocked the door. At the very least I should have done a scan of the surrounding area. Given you a fair warning."

"It's okay, Cyborg." She smiled weakly. "Like you said, I'll live."

"I know. But-"

"But what?"

"Robin went without you. I couldn't stop him."

* * *

Getting past the turrets wasn't very complicated once Robin figured out their locations. He had memorized them after their attack on him and Star. He'd used his staff and shield to bob, weave, dodge, and block them. His staff's electric pulses disabled each of laser guided sights on the turrets easily enough and he was able to make it to the city streets. But the streets weren't safe, then again nothing was safe. So he had decided to stick to the rooftops. As he was taught to do.

Slowly he made his way East. If the man who called himself Riot was smart, and at least a little bit predictable, he would be at higher ground. It was only to the East that the taller buildings were located. He presumed that the man was somewhere among them, watching his chaos reign free.

He just hoped that the man was watching him. He prayed that he was. Because that meant he would come after him.

And Robin would be ready. As ready as he could be.

Robin's eyes scanned the buildings which stood broad and tall over him, until his eyes locked with that of a lone figure. A silhouette which stood unmoving. It almost seemed to stare at him, with him, and Robin stood tall as it did. His eyes refusing to break the stand off that they began.

That was why he didn't see the men creeping behind him, their focus turned to him. They planned to jump him, mug him, and deliver his body to the Tower as a sign that they no longer needed the Titans.

But their focus was their downfall as well. Robin wasn't even aware that they were all quickly dispatched and moved from the building. Their necks cut from talons which seemed to appear from nowhere. Their bodies pulled into a purple abyss, as though they never existed.

Raven appeared from the abyss next to Robin. A wind appearing with her and tossing Robin's cape around him. He fixed it without moving his eyes.

"Is that him?" Raven asked, her voice emotionless.

"I don't know." He spoke in the same manner. "But if it is. I don't plan to leave him standing very long."

"Promise me, Robin," Raven lifted her eyes to the figure and clenched her fists. A small trickle of blood began to leave her hands. "Promise me that he'll die. Whether by your hand or mine, promise me that he'll suffer. Promise me that it won't be quick."

Everything Robin had been taught by his mentor told him to say no. Everything that he stood for, that he believed in, that he fought for, told him to say no. But he couldn't answer the question either way. That man had done horrible things. Not just to the citizens, but to his friends and his family. That man did not deserve to live.

"I promise."


	7. Flashback - Beautiful Breeze

It had been a normal day. They had woken up just like any other and done their routine check of the city. Things were quiet, it was a blessing. No one trying to rob the city bank, no one murdering an innocent, no muggings, no car jackings, nothing. Cyborg was allotted time he hadn't been able to find in weeks to work on his new upgrades for the Tower. Starfire and Robin were allowed a relaxing day to sit by the bluffs and watch the water roll in and crash against the rocks. It was peaceful.

Raven hadn't felt this way though. But then again she never had. She was always on edge, stressed out. Everything about the world sat wrong with her and with good reason, none of it had ever sat right. Nothing ever really went well. The only blessings she could really count were her four friends.

This day, however, she had decided to at least try and relax. She floated out of her bedroom door just a few minutes after the sun had decided to invade her room as it did everyday. Cyborg had insisted on putting those damned see-through shades in that receded automatically because it felt it with help the mood. What he didn't consider was that the mood created was intentional.

She rubbed her eyes as she entered the kitchen. She was greeted to the scent of a particular mix of many different scents, none of which were appealing. When Raven looked up she saw Beast-Boy crouched on the counter. He was looking down at the blender which had a purple sludge sitting inside of it.

"Oh hey babe!" He said with a smile when he looked up. "Look," he pointed at the sludge, "It looks kind of like you!"

She chuckled and caught it as it left her mouth, dragging it back in. "I told you not to call me that…" She mumbled before floating to the fridge.

Beast-Boy hopped down and bounced giddily to the fridge, leaning against the freezer door next to her. It made Raven feel… comfortable for some reason. She decided not to push him away. "Oh come on, you know you love it. Stop playing around!" He said, ending the sentence with an exaggerated wave of the hand aimed in her direction.

She dragged a carton of orange juice from the door and used her telekinesis to pull a cup from the cupboard that her friend (?) had left open. "Just, stop. Please."

"You know, when you do finally accept me and love me Raven, I'll be waiting." He went back over to his concoction and began to drink it. Raven watched him, a disgusted look of amusement crossing her face, before she turned around closed the door. She made her way to the living room just a few seconds away and sat down. The television was already on but muted. She prefered the narration in her head than the annoyance of their real voices.

Cyborg made his way through the open door just as she got comfortable and went over to the kitchen.

"BB, my man, what the hell have you done here?"

"Whoa language there, bud. What do you mean?"

"What do you mean 'what do I mean?'? Look at this!"

She just couldn't get any peace and quiet here. Ever. She floated back up to a standing position and made her way through the same open door. After a few moments, she was at the top. The roof was as quiet as it always was. Her one sanctuary from the hell that was her life, excluding her room which had once been the only companion to this lovely place. The wind tossed her hair and hood from her head but she didn't mind. It was just then that she remembered her cup downstairs sitting on the table.

"God, damn it." She mumbled. As she turned around she caught eye of a green cat making its way across the roof. In its mouth was her cup, a few drops making their way down the side of glass.

She knelt down and scratched his head a few times, taking the cup without use of her hands. A small smile escaped her lips and at the sight, Beast-Boy began to purr. He nudged her hand and made it tingle with the reverberating beat of bliss.

She let herself touch the ground for the first time in a while and proceeded to cross her legs. He took the opportunity to crawl into her lap and sit between her legs. Each step taken cautiously, and she could that he wasn't sure what her reaction would be. But she let him continue.

Raven allowed her eyes to wander to the stripes along the top of his head, the breeze tossing them in her direction every few seconds, and she found that she couldn't drag them away from it.

She closed her eyes and took a breath of the sea air. She felt her body relaxing and felt herself lean forward. But something stopped her. When she opened her eyes once more, she found herself leaning against his back. Her cheek resting on his shoulder, her nose taking in his scent, and her arms instinctually beginning to wrap around him.

Then she found herself in her room. The purple cloud of dust whisking away into nothingness. Her heart was racing and her cheeks were flushed. She put her hood back up and turned to her window. The waves crashed once more against the rocks in rhythm with her heart.

Then an explosion was heard from the city.


End file.
